hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobs Away
'''Mobs Away '''is the forty-five episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan, Boyce and Harold have meeting about the Corps having more rooms for development for the next couple of years. Nathan and his team agree, which will help build more for Corps to learn about the system inside for funding, as Doctor Oswald agreed. Paul Decker wants to know, where the money is coming from. Blackjack tried to find treasure to make more profit for money, as his men and he tried to find something but nothing. Blackjack found a robot hand, as he fused with it. Blackjack's men are shocked to see Blacjack have a new tech, as he is fused with robot tech. Blackjack knows it's cool to use it, as he has plans to do it what he wishes His plan is to hit many police and steal more money. Nathan and Selena spend time, walking with each other inside the mail. Nathan wants Selena to know about something, as she listens. Nathan bought a surprise for her gift, Selena wants to know now. Nathan sees Blackjack injury many police force, as it's in Alaska. Nathan gets Boyce and Harold to find out. Blackjack is gone, as his men are gone too. Alaska police force, including two of them have been killed. Nathan is not happy and vows to stop Blackjack before he hurts everyone else. Blackjack warns other dealers to trade up, as they refuse to listen to Blackjack. He blasted them, by injuring many of them. Blackjack warns the other gangs to pay up for him, as he blasted the buildings, as Marco's men died include himself. Nathan and his team got there, too late, again. Nathan blames himself for not stopping him, Harold and Boyce tells him, not to give up. Nathan calls Hannah Folly and Sam Ryder to find their signal. Blackjack ended up, injured many of the Scientist in Chicago. Hannah and Sam track them down, to keep a close eye. Nathan, Boyce, and Harold are on their way, as Boyce gives advise to Nathan that, you can't save everyone. Harold still needs to save people, as Nathan agree but they have to complete the mission. Corps take care of other threats, as Blackjack got weapons of kinetic energy to store for his collection to use. Nathan goes to battle him with rage, as Blackjack got a bead on him with his moves. Harold and Boyce stopped them escorting the WMDs weapons that Blackjack is going to use. Harold and Boyce helped Nathan to take Blackjack, as his robot is destroyed by Nathan. He took the arm from the robot, as Nathan know what it is. Doctor Underwood is shocked that one of the R.D.Ms hands are still here, years ago. Nathan thought it was gone, as Doctor Underwood disagrees as the R.D.M war invasion was over, for decades. She will contract Corps and Providence Unit to search more for this, to prevent everyone from being fused with a robot arm. Nathan gives Selena a surprise for a present, it turned to be jewelry and a new digital watch. Nathan kissed Selena, as they got to a restaurant. Episode Moments * Blackjack killed many of other police and gangs * Blackjack is defeated by Nathan and his team, again * Harold and Boyce stopped Blackjack's men from getting the Energy Kinetic Weapon * R.D.Ms robot arms have been there for years, as Corps and Providence Unit destroy it (Off-Screen) Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Corps * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Paul Decker * Samuel Ryan * Selena Crow * ACPD * Hannah Folly * Sam Ryder * Chicago Scientist * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood Villain * Blackjack * Blackjacks Men * Malco (K.I.A) * Malco's Men Links Trivia * Blackjack uses a new tactic and nearly done it, until Nathan defeat's him * Doctor Underwood still remembers about the R.D.M war * Selena always loves gifts from Nathan * Corps is ready to build more rooms, in the future Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason